


McCoy Screwed Up

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy did something wrong and Spock isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy Screwed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I marked it as rape/non-con because at first McCoy doesn't want to do it, but it changes later. Just thought I'd put a warning.

Spock stormed into McCoy's quarters, hands behind his back, eyebrows furrowed. McCoy was taken a bit by surprise, he had never seen his boyfriend this angry.

"Spock, you okay?" he asked innocently, but that quickly changed when he saw a more sinister look dawn upon Spock's face. "What are you going to do, Spock?" McCoy asked cautiously, backing up against his bed as Spock stepped closer and closer to him.

"Something I've wanted to do since I last saw you on the bridge, leaning over Jim's chair, all over him, acting like you were his." Spock said in a low voice. His hands were pulling his blue science shirt out his pants and rapidly tugging at the buttons and zipper of his black pants.

McCoy's eyes widened. "Wait..." Tears were starting to form. "I'm sorry.." he apologised quietly

"For what? The damage is done."

McCoy's eyes focused on Spock's hands as the zipper of his pants came undone. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He knew he could just get up and walk out, but part of him wanted to stay and experience an angry, rough fuck from Spock. McCoy wasn't sure what to do, but he stayed, even though a part of him didn't want to. He glanced hesitantly at the door behind Spock's tall frame, thinking "I could make it..."

Spock advanced toward the doctor on the bed and, in an attempt to escape, McCoy rolled to the other side of the bed but it was too late, Spock was more agile and stronger than his human counterpart. He grabbed McCoy's wrist and flung him back on the bed. Spock was on him immediately, sitting on top of McCoy and keeping him flat against the mattress. He squirmed underneath the Vulcan, trying to push him off by bumping against his chest, but it wasn't successful. Spock had firmly planted himself on top of McCoy and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He reached down to unzip and unbutton the doctor's pants and slid them off, with his underwear. Spock reached to McCoy's underside and grabbed a handful of plump flesh.

"Spock, stop!"

"YOU stop. This is inescapable. You of all people should have known that before fucking around with Jim."

Spock rubbed lube on his fingers, dick, and McCoy's entrance. He then flipped McCoy over and pushed a finger into him roughly. McCoy arched his back in response and cried out. Spock added another finger and began to pump, opening McCoy up and searching for that magic spot. McCoy shut him eyes and whimpered softly. Spock was usually gentle, but not this time. McCoy knew he fucked up.

Spock withdrew his fingers from McCoy's asshole and traced a slippery pattern down.

"I've missed the way your ass felt on my dick. I'm sorry it had to be like this; under these circumstances." Spock said sympathetically while spreading McCoy's legs gently apart, and pushing the round, plump tip of his cock into McCoy's tight hole. His hips thrusted forward until every inch of him was buried inside McCoy's ass.

"Aahh - Spock...!" McCoy cried out and his hole tightened around the Vulcan's cock.

"Take it all in, Leonard."

"Keep – keep going – Spock..." McCoy gasped out.

Spock found the perfect angle that nailed McCoy's prostate with every thrust. In no time, his human boyfriend was reduced to a panting, writhing mess before his very eyes. Spock grinned in pleasure. McCoy had stopped all the fighting back and let Spock do as he wished to him. Spock's hard, thick cock created delicious friction in the once empty hole of Leonard McCoy. The doctor noticed that the faster Spock was going, the harder he would grip his hips. He was gripping them so tight, bruises were sure form soon after. McCoy shifted slightly while Spock was still penetrating him from behind. The new positioning was allowing Spock deeper access into McCoy and the sound of their slick skin against each other from his forceful thrusts only seemed to permeate more. McCoy's ass was the perfect shape to fit all of his Vulcan boyfriend's hard cock and they both wondered if they were made to fit each other.

Spock's hands traced along McCoy's side and hips, and a shiver went down his back and he continued pushing himself into the doctor. McCoy arched his back and Spock rammed himself harder and harder into his boyfriend. McCoy whined and began deliberately arching more and more to help Spock hit the sensitive spot repeatedly. Spock's short fingernails dug into the doctor's back, in turn, McCoy gripped the bed sheets. He suddenly felt a pleasurable explosion of warm liquid in his body.

"Ah!" Spock exhaled. He slid his softening cock out of McCoy and helped the doctor off the bed and on his feet.

"Now you know what will happen if you fuck around with Jim, or ANY member of the crew."

McCoy chuckled, "I dunno, Spock... that was kinda hot... I might do it again on purpose."

Spock raised an eyebrow and dressed himself. "Whatever you say."


End file.
